


boy, look at you, looking at me.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Fireworks, Fluff, Holding Hands, Holidays, House Party, Idiots in Love, Laughter, Memories, Mocking, New Year's Eve, Opposites Attract, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Staring, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vomiting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] Perciò alla fine acconsente, con un inchino teatrale che lo fa sorridere come il grande idiota che è, e gli prende la mano — più o meno, quella di Jasper è sudata e appiccicaticcia, e soprattutto gli sta tremando leggermente nonostante la sua espressione finga indifferenza. Sembra all’improvviso agitato, e questo non le piace e, quando non le piace qualcosa, Octavia deve assolutamente trovare una soluzione, anche se probabilmente finirà per richiedere tutta la sua forza e il suo coraggio. Tuttavia scopre che non gliene serve moltissimo per lasciare la mano di Jasper — che smette di sorridere per mezzo secondo — e intrecciare le loro dita. Come fanno gli innamorati, le rimbomba in testa la voce di Monty. [...]"





	boy, look at you, looking at me.

«Non li guardi i fuochi d'artificio?».

Se fino a un momento prima i fuochi d'artificio le stavano rimbombando nello stomaco, adesso la voce di Jasper le risuona un po' più in alto e Octavia si serve di mezza tonnellata di autocontrollo per non sobbalzare sul divano come un gatto spaventato.

«Li sto ascoltando», risponde. Solo dopo si concede uno sguardo rapido verso il ragazzo.

Jasper è dietro al divano, appoggiato allo schienale con le braccia incrociate e le rivolge un'espressione esasperata, sicuramente perché qualche minuto prima l’ha vista mentre si allontanava dalla festa organizzata dal loro amico Finn — più amico di lui, che di lei, ad essere sinceri — per potersi così rintanare in qualche camera al fine di non essere disturbata.

«Tanto vale ascoltare Bryan ubriaco fradicio mentre rutta l’alfabeto. Andiamo, O, gennaio non arriva se tu non ti alzi da questo divano ed esci in terrazza con noi altri».

Ora è Octavia quella esasperata. E siccome non vuole farsi venire il torcicollo si alza in piedi — sua madre non è lì a rimproverarla per le scarpe sui cuscini , oh Octavia, cosa devo fare con te  — e balza sullo schienale, una gamba a destra e l'altra a sinistra. Come stare su un cavallo. Jasper pensa che le manchi solo una spada, ha anche i lunghi capelli corvini arruffati, come scompigliati dal vento.

«Gennaio è arrivato da almeno un minuto», controbatte la ragazza. Non sa perché sia così acida, non ce l'ha con lui. Anche se prima l'ha mollata nel bel mezzo della festa per bere e giocare a freccette con Monty e Raven, ma... No, lei non se la prenderebbe mai per un motivo del genere. E poi a chi importa, sta bene lì, da sola, nello studio ordinato del padre di Finn.

«Allora è un maleducato. Esci in terrazza e prendilo a calci».

«Ma perché me la dovrei prendere con un mese dell'anno?».

«Tu te la prendi costantemente con tutti».

«E tu mi dici sempre di non farlo».

«Wow, è una traccia di maturità e compostezza quella che odo?».

«Piantala di parlare come un idiota, è peggio che ascoltare mio fratello».

Jasper sembra oltraggiato. Ben gli sta. Prima la molla e poi viene a cercarla per prenderla in giro. No, non se l'è presa, ma la sta prendendo in giro.

«Guarda che se ci isoliamo per troppo tempo, gli altri inizieranno a pensare che stiamo facendo cose sconce!», sorride beffardo lui.

Deficiente. Sa cosa sta facendo. Sua madre la chiama psicologia inversa ed è una tecnica di manipolazione schifosamente efficace, anche quando sei consapevole che qualcuno la sta usando contro di te. Se poi sei Octavia Blake contraddire il prossimo è come un bisogno naturale. Ha ancora diciassette anni, ha tempo per maturare.

«Pensassero ciò che vogliono», e scende giù dal divano. «E quel maglione a collo alto ti fa sembrare ancora più nerd di quanto tu non lo sia già». Non è più acida, ci sta mettendo troppo impegno.

Sbuffa contrariata per l'espressione vittoriosa di Jasper e guarda senza troppo entusiasmo la sua mano tesa. E' una bella mano, callosa, ruvida, di un vero scienziato il quale ama immergersi in nuovi esperimenti. Sarà per questo che le piace così tanto e che sente l'entusiasmo salire, senza che possa farci niente.

Perciò alla fine acconsente, con un inchino teatrale che lo fa sorridere come il grande idiota che è, e gli prende la mano — più o meno, quella di Jasper è sudata e appiccicaticcia, e soprattutto gli sta tremando leggermente nonostante la sua espressione finga indifferenza. Sembra all’improvviso agitato, e questo non le piace e, quando non le piace qualcosa, Octavia deve assolutamente trovare una soluzione, anche se probabilmente finirà per richiedere tutta la sua forza e il suo coraggio. Tuttavia scopre che non gliene serve moltissimo per lasciare la mano di Jasper — che smette di sorridere per mezzo secondo — e intrecciare le loro dita.  _Come fanno gli innamorati_ , le rimbomba in testa la voce di Monty.

«Hai le mani sudate, così si sente di meno», precisa velocemente Octavia, quando a lui si illumina in un sorriso ancora più grande — quasi saputo — e comincia a trascinarla via, verso le scale.

«Beh, per fortuna ci sei tu che sai trovare sempre una soluzione».

La corvina arrossisce, contro ogni sua volontà, e si irrigidisce un pochino perché la voce di Jasper ha fatto quella cosa strana che ogni tanto fa anche lei: riuscire a dire qualcosa e in realtà intenderne una completamente diversa. È così che si parlano, per non creare imbarazzi, perché lei è troppo testarda e lui troppo fifone per ammettere qualcosa, salvo nascondere la verità in un tono di voce diverso, in un'occhiata che sembra quasi una carezza, un brivido lungo la schiena.

I fuochi d'artificio esplodono sempre più vicini e finalmente, quando fanno il loro silenzioso ingresso in terrazza, tutti troppo impegnati ad abbracciarsi e ubriacarsi per notare le loro mani intrecciate — no, Monty l'ha notato e sorride, mannaggia — Octavia inizia a distinguerne i colori sgargianti.

«Meglio, eh?».

Poco lontano Bryan, completamente ubriaco, rutta sonoramente e ride come se avesse sentito la battuta più esilarante della sua vita. Ha un cappellino colorato in testa che lo fa somigliare seriamente a un fuoco d'artificio. La sua migliore amica, Harper McIntyre, si assicura che non cada giù dal terrazzo e cerca di farlo sedere su un poltrona gigante, che dovrebbe contenerlo senza provocare danni troppo ingenti, tipo spostare l'asse terrestre dopo un tonfo troppo poderoso. Octavia ignora i due e, con il naso all'insù, osserva la pioggia di colori dipingere il cielo nero.

«Sono belli», dice solo.

«Un po’ come quando provi a mescolare—», inizia Jasper.

« Oddio , tu e la tua stupida ossessione per la scienza!», lo interrompe subito lei, roteando gli occhi.

«Che?», le urla, per coprire l'esplosione di un fuoco d'artificio. Octavia ride e scuote la testa, limitandosi a mimare un  lascia perdere . Il castano non sa perché lei stia ridendo ma comincia a ridere anche lui ed è come isteria di massa, come se avessero bevuto un barile di birra per uno, ma proprio non riescono a smettere, neanche quando sono praticamente piegati in due e hanno gli occhi pieni di lacrime, dimentichi dei fuochi e delle persone intorno a loro.

Quando iniziano a calmarsi, Octavia ha male dappertutto e Jasper è lungo disteso per terra, le braccia aperte. Comincia a solleticarle una caviglia, come per dirle “ _non me ne sto da solo quaggiù, dove probabilmente ha camminato anche quella sociopatica di Ontari, e sono troppo fatto ed ubriaco per alzarmi, perciò raggiungimi, tanto lo so che non sei schizzinosa_ ”. Octavia lo fa e, nonostante sia scomodo da morire, si sente bene. Incredibile che cinque minuti prima fosse seduta su un comodissimo divano, al caldo. Che cretinata.

Piega un capo da un lato e scopre che Jasper. Gli brillano gli occhi, forse per le lacrime versate poco prima, o forse sono i fuochi d'artificio che ce la mettono tutta per coprire il color caffe delle sue iridi, ma senza riuscirci. Loro brillano più forte.

Ha lo stomaco annodato e la gola piena di farfalle — o è il contrario? — e più ascolta i fuochi con Jasper sdraiato accanto a lei, più i rumori si attutiscono. Deve essere uno di quei momenti che ricordi per tutta la vita, che chissà come vedi dall'alto, dal punto di vista di uno spettatore sconosciuto. Si chiede come vedrà se stessa e diventa estremamente consapevole del proprio viso, che comincia ad andare a fuoco. Rabbrividisce.

«Propositi per il nuovo anno?», la domanda del suo amico la salva da qualcosa che deve ancora identificare.

«Buoni o cattivi?».

«Non fa molta differenza con te, in qualche modo mi convincerai che la moralità della cosa è inutile se servirà, che ne so, a incollare il culo di Ontari alla tavoletta del water».

Octavia scoppia a ridere mentre il ricordo epico delle urla isteriche di Heda bloccata nei bagni della scuola le torna alla mente.

«Stavi per impedirmi di farlo», dice la corvina a malapena, il fiato corto, quando finalmente riesce a calmarsi. Il ragazzo si stringe nelle spalle.

«È Ontari! A momenti ti faceva espellere dalla scuola per qualcosa che non avevi fatto e tu gli hai semplicemente fatto credere di volerlo ammazzare con quello sguardo omicida!».

«Stavano per espellermi, non potevo spezzargli le gambe, ma rovinargli un paio di mutande sì».

Alle parole di lei il castano scoppia a ridere ed Octavia fa per tirargli un calcio ma lui solleva entrambe le gambe, col risultato che lei inizia a scalciare furibonda finché non l'irritazione le passa.

«Grazie per avermi vendicato, comunque».

«Grazie un cavolo, a momenti Lexa, la presidentessa del concilio studentesco, mi beccava mentre versavo colla in bagno per colpa tua».

«Io dico che lo sapeva. Ha riso più forte di tutti quella volta».

Ci manca poco che ricomincino a ridere, ma Octavia si trattiene per il bene di entrambi.

«Però dubito che tu sia così innocente. Magari sotto sotto sei peggio di me», commenta la ragazza.

Al sorriso misterioso di Jasper risponde con una linguaccia.

«Per dire, se mai progettassi di scambiare lo shampoo di Ontari con della crema depilatoria chiamami».

«E' strano che tu non l'abbia già fatto», sbuffa il castano.

«È un lavoro a due. Dall'incidente della colla Jaha è ancora più attento e sospettoso. Ormai vendicarsi è praticamente impossibile senza qualcuno che distragga i professori o Jaha in persona».

«Affronteresti il Preside in persona per il tuo odio per Ontari?», Jasper è esterrefatto, spaventato, esilarato e traumatizzato al tempo stesso. L'ultima soprattutto, perché Ontari fa impressione già con i capelli, immaginarla senza è troppo anche per lui.

Octavia trattiene una risata che a momenti le schiaccia i polmoni.

«Tu no?».

«Non mi hai ancora corrotto del tutto».

«Non voglio farlo, le tue espressioni scandalizzate sono il massimo quando la noia scolastica sta per uccidermi!».

Ecco il tono di voce che si trasforma e si riadatta alla frase non detta. Octavia lo sente ancora più distintamente di prima, forse perché non si è davvero sforzata di nasconderlo. Il viso di Jasper, a conferma della cosa, si è ammorbidito.

Si fissano in silenzio per qualche secondo, quanto basta per non rendere il momento troppo imbarazzante, e poi, come se l'avessero concordato una vita prima, tornano a guardare i fuochi d'artificio, senza ascoltarli.


End file.
